Sozinha
by xxxdanixxx
Summary: Sango está só no mundo e não consegue ver mais um rumo para a sua vida. Será que um desconhecido é capaz de trazer de volta a sua vontade de viver? Uma história de superação que mostra que mesmo quando não conseguimos ver há soluções. U/A Par: Miroku/Sang
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A: **Antes de começar a história vou fazer um pequeno Resumo:

Sango perdeu toda a sua família. Ela está só e se sente completamente desamparada. Sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer, ela decidiu que é hora de arrancar a dor do peito e se encontrar com a sua família falecida. Mas, alguém a socorre. Será que um homem desconhecido pode trazer de volta a Sango a vontade de viver?

_**Sozinha**_

Ela caminhava tranqüila pelas ruas. Não havia ninguém na rua. Também pudera, já que, nevava e em pleno domingo. Todos estavam em suas confortáveis casas. Suspirou. Continuou a caminhar.

Parou por um instante. Olhou para o céu. Seus olhos demonstravam tristeza.

Seguiu com os olhos um floco de neve... Estendeu sua mão e deixou que esse caísse sobre esta. Ela fechou sua mão. Cerrando seus punhos.

-A vida é assim. É só alguém vir e dar um empurrão para que ela suma.

Ela voltou a caminhar.

Para onde iria?

Não sabe.

A tristeza consumia seu coração.

Acabará de perder seus entes mais queridos.

Como?

Simples, em um acidente de avião. Seu pai e seu irmão... Estavam em um avião. Foram viajar para China. Nem é tão longe assim, né?Porém, algo aconteceu e o avião perdeu o controle. Ninguém sabe até agora o que aconteceu...

-Imagino que não só eu. Mas, alguém como eu também está sofrendo pela perda de alguém querido.

Claro. Naquele avião não estavam apenas os seus parentes, como estava de muitas outras pessoas.

Recebeu a notícia há poucos minutos. Como o avião caiu no mar... Ainda não tinha achado seus corpos.

Isso apenas, para deixá-la mais aflita.

Uma lágrima teimou e escorreu sobre sua face.

E agora?

O que faria?

E nenhuma resposta vinha em sua mente.

Limpou rapidamente aquela lágrima teimosa.

-Eu não vou chorar!-Sango segurou suas lágrimas.

E que por incrível que pareça nenhuma lágrima mais se atreveu a percorrer sua face.

Respirou fundo.

E olhou a sua volta. Ninguém!

Ninguém!

De agora em diante não haveria ninguém com que pudesse implicar ou apenas, falar que se gostava.

Ninguém?

Estaria agora sozinha no mundo?

Sozinha...

Nem mesmo quando sua mãe padeceu... Pensou que ficaria só. Já que, seu irmão, apesar de pequeno sorriu e disse:

-Mana, mamãe estará lá em um lugar muito bonito rezando por nós.

Apesar, de ele ser mais novo e um pouco inseguro. Sabia alegrar as pessoas.

Dizer as coisas certas.

Mas, agora não o teria...

Para alegra-la.

Nem seu pai. Que apesar, de severo, sabia sorrir e seu olhar lhe dava tamanha confiança.

Quando perdeu sua mãe. Sofreu muito. Ela era sua melhor amiga.

Pensando em amigos?

Sango teria algum?

Sempre estudou em uma escola só para , nenhuma era realmente sua amiga.E ela não fazia questão de se aproximar delas.

E agora?

Não tem uma amiga se quer.

E amigo?

Como?

Nenhum também.

-Sozinha... Qual pode ser o meu destino agora?-ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

Chegou até um parque. O qual tinha um imenso congelado.

"Será esse o meu destino?" Ela pensou enquanto olhava aquele lago...

-Eu não quero ficar só. -sussurrava para o vento. -Mamãe, papai, Kohaku... Não me deixem. -disse enquanto cuidadosamente se dirigia até o lago. Colocou um pé sobre o gelo e o outro. -Não me deixem. -deu uns dois passos.

Pode se ouvir um estalo. O gelo aos pouco se quebrava.

Ela começou a caminhar para o centro. Porém, foi em vão. O gelo se quebrou imediatamente.Não agüentou seu peso.

Ela caiu sobre aquela água gelada...

Seu corpo se paralisou imediatamente e não duraram poucos segundos para que desmaiasse.

"Não quero ficar sozinha! Não quero que vocês se vão".

*-*-*-*-*-*

Acordou. Estava em um lugar que nunca em uma cama que nunca vira.

Onde estaria?

Olhou para suas roupas. Quem poderia ter colocado essas roupas nela?

Será que tudo foi um sonho?

Poderia seus entes queridos estar ali naquele lugar?

Poderiam?

Ela levantou. Estava vestindo uma camisa, que era masculina, e uma calça moletom.

-Onde eu posso estar?

Escutou um barulho vindo da porta. Será que foi seqüestrada?

Agarrou um bastão estranho, dourado...

-Quem está aí?-ela gritou. Enquanto, a porta se abria.

Estendeu o bastão para o alto.

-Já acordou?-perguntou um jovem rapaz. Cabelos negros olhos também...

Ela bateu o bastão na cabeça de seu "salvador". Que caiu estendido no chão.

Levantou imediatamente com um galo imenso na cabeça. -Desculpa, senhorita... -disse ele educadamente, apesar, de que sua voz não demonstrasse tanta educação... Conseguem entender?-Mas, por que VOCÊ bateu o meu bastão na "minha" cabeça?-ele disse um pouco bravo.

-Foi uma reação.

-Tá!-ele disse se sentando na cama. -Que dor!-reclamou para si mesmo.

-Desculpe. -ela disse o olhando.

Ele sorriu. -Como se chama?

-Sango. -ela disse. -E você?-ela parecia um animal selvagem.

-Miroku.

-Ok, Miroku. Quem me trocou?-ela perguntou colocando o bastão encostado na parede novamente.

-Quem?Ora... É claro que fui eu. Quem mais seria?-ele disse como se um homem trocasse uma garota que ele nunca viu fosse normal.

-O que?-ela gritou. E deu lhe um soco.

-Nossa como você é violenta. -ele disse passando a mão por seu rosto. -Porém, você tem belas formas...

Um comentário inútil. Apenas, para que ele recebesse outro soco.

-Seu imbecil!-ela voltou a gritar.

Ele ficou sério de repente e olhou para seu rosto. O que a fez corar. Por que a estaria olhando daquela forma?

-Ainda não consigo entender o porquê de você ter ido passear pelo gelo. Não viu a placa: Cuidado?

Ela não respondeu.

-Eu assisti tudo. Gosto de passear pelo parque pelos domingos... Mas, nunca tinha visto alguém ir passear pelo gelo... E. - ele se calou quando viu o olhar triste dela. Ela já demonstrava tristeza em seus , naquele momento seus olhos não demonstraram tanta tristeza como também demonstraram escuridão e talvez, algo bem pior: a morte.

Ele se levantou. -Não era isso que estava fazendo?

-Não. -ela disse bem baixinho. -Eu só queria não ficar sozinha.

-Como assim?Se você se afogasse morreria e ficaria só.

-Eu não ficaria só. Pois, era isso que eu queria fazer.

Ela estava se abrindo com alguém que nunca tinha visto.

Por quê?

Ele a olhou não entendendo nada.

-Eu só não quero ficar sozinha. -ela repetiu. -Por isso, eu quero morrer.

Ele se assustou.

Uma garota em seus aproximados dezessete anos, não deveria e nem poderia ter pensamentos suicidas assim. Poderia?

Por que tanta tristeza?Por que tanta solidão?

E o que mais o espantava é que ela não chorava.

-Obrigada por sua hospitalidade. -disse olhando a sua volta.-Onde estão minhas roupas?

Como ela poderia não derramar uma única lágrima?Mulheres não são frágeis?Ele acreditava que mulheres mereciam seu respeito. Pois, as comparava com flores. Poderia entre uma de elas existir uma rosa?Uma rosa vermelha que demonstrasse doçura. Que demonstrasse paixão. Porém, tinha grandes e afiados espinhos.

Ficou absorto em seus pensamentos. Não a escutando.

Por que estava pensando isso?

-Por favor, me responda!-disse a tal de Sango. -Onde estão minhas roupas?-ela gritou.

Finalmente o tirando de tais pensamentos. Que nem ele pode entender.

-Ah, sim... Eu as pendurei no varal para secar. -disse ele um pouco confuso.

-Por favor, traga minhas roupas. -ela pediu. Entretanto, seu tom de voz parecia mais uma ordem.

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas, saiu do quarto.

Ela sentou na cama. E ficou olhando todos os objetos.

Um armário, uma escrivaninha, um baú no pé da cama, uma cômoda.

Olhou para a janela. Ei... Ela não havia reparado. Mas, ali era uma varanda. Levantou da cama e caminhou até a varanda.

A sacada, para ser exata. Olhou para a paisagem. Outros pré carros e pessoas por , uma árvore ali ou outra acolá.

-Sango?-escutou Miroku a chamar.

Sem olhara para trás ela respondeu. -Não tinha percebido. Você mora em um apartamento.

-Herança. -sentiu a voz se aproximar.

-Heran... -disse enquanto virava se para olhá o que ela fez foi dar eu tabefe na ele ter passado lhe a mã bufou e entrou no quarto.-Vou me trocar saia daqui.-mesmo que a casa não sendo dela ordenou para aquele garoto tarado.

Ele permaneceu parado. A olhando da varanda.

-Saia!-ela gritou.

Ele sorriu e obedeceu.

Só quando escutou a porta se fechar ela começou a se trocar.

-Meu Deus, olha aonde eu vim parar. E com quem!

Pobre Sango. Ela não sabe que isso é apenas, o começo.

Continua...

Pessoal mais uma fic antiga minha. Eu a postei no antigo ff Brasil. Espero que vocês gostem. É uma história muito bonita que fala sobre como podemos superar o que perdemos. Quem leu, eu gostaria muito de ouvir a opinião. Valeu!

Super beijos

Dani


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sozinha**

Ele permaneceu sentado no sofá da sala.

"Ela morreu no meu quarto?" Pensou.

-Vou dar uma olhada.

Caminho por um corredor e entrou em seu quarto.

-Você já está pron...? -perguntou abrindo a porta.

Paft!Poft!

Ele foi recebido por seqüências de pancadas por todo o corpo.

-Idiota!-disse ela com a blusa, que antes estava vestindo, escondendo seu corpo dele.

Ele se aproximou dela.

-Saí daqui seu maníaco!-ela gritou o dando um soco.

Que o fez voar pela porta e bater contra a parede.

Ela fechou a porta violentamente.

Escorreu por está.

-Idiota!Por que eu tive que ser salva por esse... Esse...?- ela respirou fundo. -Seria melhor se eu tivesse morrido.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Miroku voltou a esperar na sala.

Passaram se alguns minutos e ela finalmente saiu de seu quarto.

-Obrigada por tudo!-ela disse se dirigindo a até a sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Deixa!Eu te levo para a casa.-disse ele se levantando e caminhando até onde ela se encontrava.

-Não, obrigada!

Ele segurou o braço dela.-Eu te levo!

Ela não respondeu.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Após, saírem do apartamento e do prédio em si.Não falaram uma única palavra até então.

-Sango...-disse Miroku para amenizar aquele silêncio.

-O que foi?-disse ela friamente.

-Por que você tentou se afogar no lago do parque?-perguntou olhando o rosto dela.

Ainda não conseguia entender como esse rosto podia demonstrar tanta solidão.

-Eu já disse queria morrer.-ela disse isso, como se fosse algo normal de se falar.

-Por quê?

-Por quê?-ela parou de para também parou de caminhar e ficou a fitando.-Eu perdi minha razão de viver.-disse ela isso voltou a caminhar.

Ele ficou vendo a ir embora.

"Eu não consigo entender. Por que tudo isso?"., se apressava para alcança-la.

-Eu não consigo entender. -disse ele segurando o braço dela a fazendo parar por um instante e olha-lo.

-Eu perdi minha mãe quando pequena... Agora eu perdi meu pai, meu irmão... Meu mundo!-ela disse séria.

-Não seja ém perdi minha famí mãe morreu após, me dar à pai, eu o vi sendo assassinado.

-Mas, você tinha alguém para lhe dar a mão. Para dizer eu estou com você. Um amigo... E eu?-ela disse o fazendo soltar seu braço.

-É eu tinha.

Voltaram a caminhar no silêncio.

Um silêncio que , do que o anterior.

E pensava ambos, o porquê de terem contado "traumas" de suas vidas para alguém que nunca vira antes.

-Aqui é minha pode , tchau!-ela disse abrindo o portão.

Ele segurou o braço dela novamente.

-Me larga!-gritou.

-Não.

Ela pisou no pé dele, quem não demonstrou nenhuma dor.

"Será um maníaco esse cara?" Ela começou a ter pensamentos assim...

-Você disse que não tinha nenhum amigo, certo?

-É e daí?

-Amigos se conquistam.

-E eu não sei conquistá-los. -ela disse o empurrando.

Ele se afastou dela. -Tem certeza?Pois, você já me conquistou.

Dizendo isso ele virou se e começou a caminhar a deixando pasma.

Ela fechou o portão e entrou dentro de sua casa.

Caminhou até seu quarto. Olhando tudo a sua volta e vendo que não poderia mais ver seu irmão na sala assistindo tv. Ou o vendo cuidar do jardim. Nem seu pai treinando artes marciais, e muito menos, o vendo na cozinha tentando cozinhar alguma coisa.

Caiu sobre sua cama.

-Eu já te conquistei Miroku?Mas, como eu já o conquistei?-ela disse com o olhar triste e confuso.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Sem perceber e sem saber exatamente o porquê voltou até aquele parque.

E ficou olhando para o lago congelado.

Ela procurava a morte. Queria a morte. A desejava.

Miroku não entendia como uma garota tão bela quão aquela podia ter pensamentos tão sombrios.

Ele a entendia. Ele sabia que a entendia.

Ver seu pai caído morto ao chã anos... Um garoto nessa idade nada , ele mudaria desde o dia em que seu pai deixou esse mundo.

-A morte. Eu não me lembro de ter desejado morrer. Talvez, seja por eu ter o perdido quando era muito novo. -ele disse sem tirar os olhos daquele lago. O buraco que foi feito pela Sango ainda permanecia ali. Mas, ele sabia que logo voltaria congelar. Já que, os dias de invernos nevavam sem parar... Congelando tudo. Até mesmo os corações.

-Morrer... Eu a salvei, pois, observava de , de ela tentar se matar eu tinha notado algo nela.O que poderia ser?

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ela abriu seus olhos algumas vezes.

Levantou de sua cama.E nem colocado o pijama ela acreditar que o que ouvira e o que acontecera fosse correndo as escadas.

-Papai, Kohaku?-gritou descendo as escadas.

Olhou a sala, a cozinha, quartos da casa... Procurou algum bilhete que falariam que eles saíram e logo fossem voltar.

Foi até o o quintal.A garagem... Onde seu pai costumava treinar.Não encontrou ninguém.

-Foi verdade!-disse melancolicamente.

Subiu as escadas.

"Papai... E Kohaku! Quando seus corpos serão achados? Eu gostaria de lembrar de vocês. E quero mostrar que sou forte. Por isso, não irei chorar. Não irei".

Ela tomou um banho, penteou seus cabelos, se vestiu.

-Vou respirar um pouco.-falando isso, saiu.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminhava sem rumo.

Novamente.

"Você já me conquistou".Lembrou-se.

Se isso era tudo aquilo havia sido ão, ela conheceu mesmo o pervertido do Miroku.

Ainda não entendia o porquê de ter contado o que lhe aconteceu.

-talvez, seja que naquele momento eu gostaria de ser desabafar.

Sem perceber voltou ao parque.

Olhou fixamente para o lago.

-Minha vida acabou.-ela disse triste.

Hoje ela havia faltado na escola... Era seu último ano no se formar daqui a três ém ajudava seu pai na loja.

E agora?

Como tudo seria?

Uma leve brisa tocou seu olhos pareciam querer , não , fosse lábios eram sérios.Não demonstrando um único sorriso.

Seus sonhos pareciam ter acabado.

Seu mundo se foi.

Se houvesse alguma forma de isso tudo não ter acontecido.

De se desfazer.

Sentiu novamente o parecia beijar sua face.

Sentiu alguém segurar sua mão.

Assustou-se e ferozmente virou para olhar quem atrevera fazer se ao ver Miroku.

-O que faz aqui?-ela perguntou com a voz gélida.

-Eu sabia que a veria aqui.

-Não queria encontrar ninguém.

-Mas, fui eu que te encontrei.

-Não importa!Eu quero ficar só.

Outro silêncio.

-Eu sei como se sente!-ele disse olhando o lago também.

-Não sabe!-ela berrou.

ém, não tenho famí meu pai quando tinha sete meus amigos... Kagome, sua famí... , mesmo assim não era ém, eles me ajudaram muito.-ele não sabia o motivo de contar isso a ela.Só apenas, sabia que deveria contar.-E eu quero te ajudar!-ele disse olhando para ela.

Ela o olhou sé, seu rosto não tinha alguma expressão certa.Só se sabia que era uma expressão de alguém só.

-Já não lhe disse que já me conquistou?-ele se aproximou dela.

Ela deu um passo para trá se aproximou mais.-Eu não lhe disse que quero ajuda-la?Então, por que não quer que eu a ajude?-ele segurou os braços dela.-Por que se rejeita a ser uma amiga?A me deixar ser seu amigo?

Ele a puxou contra seu corpo.A abraçando.

-Amigo?-ela repetiu.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela o abraçou até chegou a estranhar tal atitude, pois, pensou que ela o jogaria dentro do lago e o deixaria morrer. Padecer!

-Eu quero ajudá-la a superar essa dor.-ele disse sorrindo.

Ela se afastou.

"Por que ela não chora igual às outras garotas? Por que ela não ri? Sorri".

-Obrigada!-ela se afastou completamente. -Ela respirou fundo.-Eu já vou!

-Espera!-disse ele.

Que sem perder a vez. Passou lhe a mã mais socos, mais tapas.

-EI!

-Ei, nada, é para aprender. -ela disse séria.

Ele sorriu massageando o rosto.

Ela ainda demonstrava aquele rosto frio.

-Espero te ver novamente. -ela disse enquanto, caminhava para ir embora.

-Eu também!

"E você nem poderia imaginar o quanto".

Pensou a vendo ir embora.

Continua...

Muita boa noite a todos! Depois de quase uma semana eu voltei, eu acabei me dedicando um bocado em DUH e depois me deu uns cinco minutos e eu comecei a escrever uma nova fic... – Dani termine as que você ainda não terminou menina!- Mas, sinceramente, é mais forte do que eu. A nova fic tem uma estrutura muito boa, normalmente as minhas histórias só possuem um começo que eu desenvolvo com o tempo. Ela é como DUH. Essa nova fic é divertida de escrever. Eu me diverti. Logo que eu terminar DUH eu vou postá-la, enquanto isso eu vou a adiantando.

Agora falando de Sozinha, eu adoro essa fic, porque ela é muito sutil e muito fofa. Tudo acontece de uma forma dramática e ao mesmo tempo doce. Não sei explicar. Mas sempre gostei dela. Esse é o segundo capítulo, tem mais três, ou seja, o próximo já é o antepenúltimo. Afinal, é uma shortfic.

Agora aos agradecimentos, eu estou tão feliz de ver que recebi comentários. O pessoal geralmente gosta do casal Inuyasha e Kagome, então quando a gente escreve algo diferente há um público menor. Ainda mais agora que o pessoal lê fanfics pelo orkut, então acho que o de alguma forma está perdendo um pouco seu espaço no Brasil. Nos EUA ele continua a todo vapor eu imagino.

Cosette. – Obrigada minha amiga por sempre ler minhas histórias, por opinar sempre e dizer o que acha de verdade. Adoro quando você tenta adivinhar o final da história! Suas idéias sempre são extremamente fascinantes. Realmente eu me baseei na história do anime para mostrar a solidão da Sango. Eu lembro que a escrevi perto da época que passou esse capítulo. Acho que é o jeito espontâneo do Miroku que vai ajudar a Sango. Obrigada, super beijos, boa semana, até mais.

Nadinha. – Oi, beleza? Mais uma vez você me acompanhando e me deixando super feliz. Essa história eu a adoro, gosto dela porque é algo que acontece de forma sutil e bonita. Espero que a cada capítulo você goste dela mais e mais! Super beijos, boa semana, obrigada sempre, até.

Callope. – É uma maravilha ver um nome novo lendo a minha história. Me deixa ainda mais animada. Espero que você tenha gostado ainda mais desse capítulo. A história é doce. Ah! Poética? Obrigada! Obrigada mesmo. Tenha uma boa semana, valeu, beijos e até.

Gente agora eu vou indo.

Super beijos

Dani


	3. Capítulo 3

**Sozinha**

Sango estava fazendo o almoço. Passaram se cinco dias.E não teve notícias do corpo de seus fazer duas covas no cemitério representando seu pai e seu irmã, algo no fundo do seu coração dizia que achariam os corpos deles.

O telefone tocou. Rapidamente foi atender.

-Alô?

-Senhorita Sango?-perguntou uma voz feminina.

-Sim, é ela.

-Estamos te ligando para falar que achamos os corpos de seus parentes.

Sango sentiu um alívio. Pelo menos, um enterro descente eles teriam. Anotou o lugar onde teria que ir ver os corpos. E disse que já estava indo. Era só almoçar e se arrumar.

Desligou o telefone.

Terminou de fazer seu almoço. Almoçando em -se e saiu de casa.

*-*-*-*-*-*

-Esses são os corpos.-disse uma médica tirando os panos que cobriam os corpos de , mostrando o rosto de cada.

Sango olhou para estes.-Sim, são eles.-ela disse sem derramar uma lá, observando os rostos deles.O rosto sério de seu pai.E um sorriso em seu irmão.

-Você parece ser bem forte.A maioria das pessoas chora ao ver que seus entes queridos se foram.-comentou a médica.

-Mas, eu sou diferente de tantos. Eu desejo ser meus entes queridos.-Disse Sango calmamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ela desligou o alguns parentes que há muito tempo não se poucos, seus padrinhos, dois tios e uma primo.

Já tinha resolvido tudo.

O enterro, o velório.

Dirigiu-se até o cemitério tudo seria lá.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Os corpos tinham acabado de tio Takashi estava junto.

Sua tia chorava sem parar abraçada ao seu marido.

Seu outro tio também não continha as lágrimas.E seu padrinho com lágrimas nos olhos tirava as lágrimas do rosto de sua madrinha.

E ela apenas, os observava.

Alguns reportes apareceram.Já que, aquele acidente foi um grande que mostraram a tristeza daquela família para o resto daquele país.

Talvez, até mais ém, isso não importava.

Qual seria a diferença se mais alguém ou menos alguém soubessem dessa tristeza?

Sango observava triste.

-Minha menina.-aproximou se sua nome era Yukino.-Se quiser pode vir morar conosco no interior.

-Obrigada!-disse Sango ainda séria.-Mas, eu prefiro ficar aqui.

Sua tia ainda até menos que antes.

Os corpos seriam enterrados no final da tarde.

Foi assim, que Sango quis.E assim que será.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Algumas colegas de Sango até chegaram a aparecer no local.

Até que foi bom vê-las se preocupando com ela.

Kagome do primeiro colegial também foi lá.Junto ao seu namorado Inuyasha...

"Eu acho que eu já ouvi esses nomes".

-Você é muito forte!-disse Kagome sorrindo.-Mas, se você quiser eu posso te ajudar em qualquer coisa.

, não me lembro de você.

-Eu sou aqui...-apontou para o garoto de longos cabelos negros.-è o meu namorado, invocado: Inuyasha.

-Você não é minha amiga.-cortou Sango.

-Mas, uma vez um amigo me disse: Amigos se conquistam!E eu sempre quis ser sua ão, estou disposta a te conquistar.

"Amigos se conquistam?".

-Onde ouviu essa frase?-perguntou Sango.

-Ouvi?Bem, meu amigo Miroku me contou.

-Miroku... Aquele pervertido.-completou Inuyasha.-Ele ficava dando em cima da Kagome.-resmungou.

-Vocês conhecem Miroku?Não tenho uma única dúvida que o Miroku que conheci há seis dias é esse que você comentaram há pouco.-disse Sango.

Kagome sorriu.

E Inuyasha nada demonstrou.

Mas, foram surpreendidos por uma voz.

vim quando soube da notícia.-ele chegou ofegante.

-Miroku!-disse Kagome.

Inuyasha se pôs na frente de Kagome... Ciúmes!Quem nunca teve um pingo de ciúmes?

-Calma Inuyasha!-disse Miroku.

Sango apenas observava estes.

"Miroku..." Pensou o fitando.

-Sango... Se você precisar de um ombro amigo todos nós estamos disponíveis. -disse Kagome.-Até mesmo o Inu!

-Huft!-Inuyasha virou o rosto.-è verdade!

-Arigatou.-agradeceu Sango.

Kagome puxou Miroku e Sango sozinhos.

Silêncio.

Este silêncio.

-Eu vim assim que ouvi a notícia.

-è...-disse Sango desanimada.

Miroku se aproximou dela.-Haja o que houver eu estarei com você.

Ela não , se surpreendeu com as palavras dele.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Tudo começou apenas, com um pingo ao chã, depois, foram seqüências desses garoa qualquer... Mas, todos se assustaram quando a chuva começou.E mesmo, assim, nesse final de tarde caminhavam até onde os corpos seriam parentes choraram... Nem mesmo, Kagome deixou de chorar.

Tudo para ela parecia estar acabado.

Entre flores seus corpos encontro de algum lugar... Onde teriam paz!

E rezariam por e a protegeriam.

Porém, Sango sabia disso?

"Onde quer que estejam... Eu lembrarei de vocês. Até o dia em que nos reencontrarmos" Pensou Sango.

*-*-*-*-*-*

sentada no sofá.

Seria mais um dia...?

Não.

Fazia uma semana que soube da notícia...

Amanhã voltaria a sua vida normal.

Domingo... Era dia dela em qual os três se reuniam...

E ficavam felizes!

Mas, essa felicidade se foi.

Para sempre.

Sempre!

Sem ao menos tomar café, apenas, tomando uma ducha e trocando de roupa, saiu de casa.

Nesse domingo também é mais do que o outro em qual ficara sabendo da notícia.

-Eu sinto falta de vocês!-disse ao vento.

Sango mais uma vez não sabia para onde ir.

Porém, suas pernas a guiariam para o melhor lugar a se ir.

Seus tios e padrinhos tiveram que ir , se ela precisasse de alguma coisa eles voltariam.

"Mas, do que eu preciso?" Isso martelava sua cabeça.

Sem perceber foi parar na frente de um pré na frente do apartamento de Miroku.

-Por que eu vim até aqui?-perguntou para si própria.

Ficou observando o edifício.

Suspirou e se sentou na sarjeta.

A cada instante esfriava mais.

E ela não sabia o porquê de estar ali.

Abraçou-se, pois, a temperatura estava abaixando.

Chegou a esfregar uma mão na outra na esperança de esquentar um pouco seu corpo e estas que apesar das luvas estavam congeladas.

-Por que eu vim até aqui?-perguntava se.

Fechou seus olhos e lembrou de um dia que ela e irmão começaram a brincar de guerra de bolas de neve.

Ela o acertava facilmente, mas, foi só seu pai a distrair para que ela fosse acertada por uma... Naquele dia ela gargalhou.

"Há quanto tempo eu não gargalho? Ou há quanto eu pelo menos, não sorrio?". Ela pensou não tirando aquele rosto sério, só e triste.

-Não foi só pela minha estudava tanto, eu me esforçava tanto que a palavra "sorrir" a expressão... Sumiu de meu vocabulário, de meu rosto.

Ela abraçou suas pernas.

-Por que ele me tirou do lago?Se eu apenas queria morrer.

Sentiu algo cair sobre suas costas.Não era a neve... Era algo seu rosto para o lado encontrando Miroku a ao seu lado.

-Bom dia!-disse ele.

Ela não , se cobriu mais com o casaco que ele tinha posto sobre suas costas.

-Eu acabei de comprar pão para o café da manhã.Não quer tomar café comigo?-ele disse sorrindo.

Ela não abriu a boca.

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim.

Ele se levantou.-Vamos?

Ela olhava olhos pareciam distantes.

-Bem...

Ele cuidadosamente a pegou no colo.

-O que está fazendo?-ela disse brava.

-Não íamos tomar café, juntos?

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ele só a colocou no chão quando entrou dentro do apartamento.

Apesar, do rosto vermelho de tanto receber tapas... Pois, vocês acham que o Miroku perderia essa chance?

Ele fechou a porta.

-Agora vamos tomar café?-perguntou olhando para o rosto invocado dela.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio.

-O gato comeu sua língua?-ele perguntou para ela brincando.

Ela virou o rosto para o lado.-è claro que não!

-O que houve?-ele disse colocando a sacola que segurava no chão e se aproximando dela.

-Não chegue perto de mim!-ela gritou.

-Como?-ele se assustou.

Ela se virou de costas.

Ele não resistindo... Passou a mão nela.

Ela deu um tapa seu , logo virou o rosto.

Afastou-se alguns passos e voltou a ficar de costas para tal.

Ele não entendeu ela o batia era seqüências e mais seqüências de golpes.

Aproximou-se dela.

-Não chegue perto...!-ela voltou a gritar.

-O que foi?-ele se aproximou dela.

-Não...!-ela disse baixinho.

Ele segurou seu pulso e virou seu corpo para que pudesse ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ela segurava lágrimas nos olhos.

-O que foi?-ele perguntou , nunca a viu com lágrimas nos olhos.

-eu não queria chorar...-ela sussurrava.-... Prometi para mim mesma que não mostraria para meu pai e irmão que eu não sou eu sou forte!

Ele a abraçou.

-Quem disse que "pessoas fortes" não choram?

-Eu.

-Porém, você se enganou.-ele dizia isso para ela se acalmar.

Ela o abraçou forte.E finalmente...

Pode deixar de seus olhos saírem aquelas lágrimas que estavam sendo repreendidas.

E talvez, aprendesse que todos podem chorar.

Pois, valente é aquele que demonstra o seu medo.

Continua...

Olha a aparição de Kagome e Inuyasha, não dava para não ter, não é mesmo? Depois de um bom tempo sem postar, com direito a saída para o carnaval eu voltei. Mais dois capítulos e chegamos ao fim. Isso me entristece. Agora sobre DUH, eu estou adorando escrever o mais novo capítulo. E como quero muito atiçar a todos – eu sou má – decidi por um pedacinho do capítulo, o que acham?

Enfim, caso queiram abaixo está um pequeno trecho do mais novo capítulo de DUH:

-_ Liga no programa da Miroriku, a-go-ra. _– o irmão ordenou.

Inuyasha obedeceu sem muita vontade.

A voz da apresentadora inundou o silêncio do seu apartamento.

"_... Esse é o mais novo livro! Lido por mais de um milhão de leitores apenas no país. _Todo cão tem seu dia_ foi escolhido pelo nosso público como o livro da época. A comédia romântica mais fascinante dos últimos tempos. Acho que isso só pode significar que a competição entre os nossos dois leitores já tem um vencedor. Deveríamos adiantar a vinda deles ao programa? O que a nossa querida e fofa Kagome tem a dizer sobre isso?"_

Inuyasha ficou boquiaberto.

- _Um milhão, Inuyasha! Acabei de receber uma proposta de tradução da obra para o inglês. Isso é só o começo!_

Inuyasha não conseguia falar. Ele não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Como podia? Como esse livro podia ter agradado tanto?

Não sei se ficaram ou não interessados. Oh! Você está lendo Sozinha e queria uma pequena prévia do próximo capítulo? Esse vem rápido! Sério!

Aqui vai:

-Por que eles me deixaram?-ela berrava aos prantos.

Cada lágrima escorria tristemente sobre seu rosto.

Ele a beijou.

Segurou-a pela cintura para que ela não fugisse.

Oh! Chega de prévia. O que eu devo fazer agora é agradecer – eternamente – pelo apoio de vocês!

Nandinha e Cosette

Sim, essa é uma história de superação. Mostra como a gente pode sofrer se perdemos quem amamos e como podemos nos perder quando não vemos mais nenhuma saída para fugir. Sango é um verdadeiro coelho acuado. Mas, Miroku, apesar da sua perversidade, está aqui para iluminar a mente dela e tirá-la desse buraco profundo que ela cisma em entrar.

Obrigada pessoal!

Tenham uma boa semana

Beijos

Dani


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Sozinha**_

Sango chorou e chorou.

Chegou a soluçar.

-Por que eles me deixaram?-ela berrava aos prantos.

Cada lágrima escorria tristemente sobre seu .Não deixando que uma caísse sobre o chão ou até as costas de permaneceu , a ouvido.A deixando que outra e mais outra também rolassem sobre o rosto dela.

-Eu preferia ter morrido.

Ele a afastou a encarando.

-Não!Não diga uma coisa dessas.-ele falou.

-Por quê?Eu agora estou sei o que eu faço da minha vida.-ela ainda chorava.

-Sozinha?

-è!

-Mas, quem disse?Eu estou com você.Eu estou com você.-ele a abraçou se espantou com aquela atitude.-Eu estou com você.E sempre estarei.

-Como?

Ele a seus lábios dos dela.-Eu disse para você.Você já me conquistou.Não disse apenas, como um amigo.

-Eu não entendo.

-E eu também não.

Ele a beijou.

A segurou pela que ela não fugisse.

"Por que estou fazendo isso?" Ele se perguntava.

Poderia ser o mais atrevido de , não abusava de uma mulher quando está estava aos prantos ou somente triste.

Mas, não agüentou ouvir que ela estava sozinha.

E ele?Nada era?

Ele estava com ela não a faria saber.

Quando o beijo se cessou.

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.

-Eu estou com você!Pois, eu não a quero apenas, como amiga, Sango.

-Me quer como, então?

-Eu apenas, te quero.

-Me quer?

uma mulher.-ele a abraçou forte.

Ela se espantou com tais palavras.

Como assim como uma mulher?

Ela só o conheceu há uma semana.

Uma semana.

Não foi?

Ela o afastou.-Nã tá !

Ele suspirou um sorriso.

-Eu... Desculpa-me!-ela falou dando lhe as costas e saindo do apartamento.

Ele sentou se sobre o sofá.

-O que eu fiz?-perguntou se.

Seu coração estava acelerado.

Ela não entendeu.

E apesar, de já ter 17 tinha beijado algué!

Sentiu um arrepio.

-Meu Deus! O que está acontecendo?

Ela correu até sua casa.

Fechou a porta e escorreu por está.

-O que eu estou sentindo?

Ela tinha acabado de chegar da até em -se e almoç, foi para a loja de seu pai.

O tempo passava lentamente.

Mas, o dia enfim acabou.

Chegou em um banho e jantou.

Assistiu um pouco de tv. E foi dormir.

A casa estava sempre vazia.

Mas, aos poucos ela estava se acostumando.

Um mês se passou.

E ela e ele nunca mais se cruzaram.

Sango caminhava tranqüila para ir á escola.

Mas, ela não resistiu e foi até um parque...

Toda a manhã em qual não estava atrasada para ir a em um sábado ou domingo... Ela ia até esse parque.

Por quê?

Nem ela sabia.

Ainda era , não tão frios como aqueles.

Pois, logo a primavera chegaria.

Olhou o lago... Aquele buraco que fizera já tinha desaparecido... Mas, agora quase todo o lago estava descongelando.

Talvez, com ele o seu coração.

Há quanto tempo não sorria?

Ela sempre se perguntava.

-Ele não vai vir... Nunca virá!

Ela disse dando meia volta e indo embora.

Os dias passavam.

E ela não tinha coragem de ir visitá-lo.

Certa vez encontrou Kagome na escola.

-Olá!-disse Kagome sorrindo.

-Olá!

-Tudo bem?Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

-Sim.È.

-Está triste?-ela perguntou colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Sango.

-Eu sempre estou.

-Mas, desta vez seu olhar está distante... Está diferente!

-Como sabe?

-Não sei.

-Bem, como está o seu namorado?E o Miroku?

-O Inuyasha está ó, o Miroku... Você não ficou sabendo?-ela ficou com o rosto virá ela assim.-Ele está internado.

-O que?-ela gritou desesperada.-Miroku está internado?

-è. -ela falava triste.-Há um mês e pouco... Ele foi até o lago daquele parque aqui perto...

-Sim sei qual é. -E como ela sabia.

-Naquela época o lago ainda estava cortou seus pulsos e pulou dentro do lago.A sorte era que um policial passava na conseguiu pegar Miroku e leva-lo para o hospital...

-ele fez isso?

ém sabe o , ele ficou em coma por uma , felizmente ele ém, ainda está saúde não parece estar , os médicos dizem que além de ter perdido ao lago e enfrentado o gelo... Ele está depressivo.

-Kagome, você não é uma amiga?-Sango disse desesperada segurando as mãos de Kagome.

-sim.

-Então, me conte onde ele está internado.

-sim.

Ela nem foi da escola, direto para o hospital.

-Por favor, eu poderia visitar o Miroku?-perguntou a recepcionista.

-Miroku do que?

-Do que?-ela não sabia seu sobrenome.

-Já que, você não , não poderei ajuda-la.

-tudo bem!

Ela deu meia , não foi embora.

Caminhou por todo o hospital abrindo todas as portas.

Mas, parecia que ele não estava lá.

"Por que fui esquecer de perguntar o quarto onde ele se encontrava?". Pensou enquanto abria mais uma porta.

Os seguranças a seguiam.

Pois, essa atitude não era apropriada para um hospital.

-Mocinha, é melhor você parar!-disse um dos seguranças.

-Não!

Ela correu, abrindo mais algumas portas.E nada!

Poft!Tropeçou em algué caiu em cima de alguém que ainda por cima estava em uma cadeira de rodas.

-Desculpa!-ela disse ajudando tal pessoa a levantar.

-Sango?-perguntou o jovem que ela tinha derrubado.

-è você Miroku?

-Sim.

Ela o abraçou.

Não tinha o reconhecido.

Seu rosto estava tão acabado.

Como de alguém que vai para o deserto.E fica desesperadamente cansado e com sede.

Ela olhou para os pulsos .

-Por que tentou se matar?-ela perguntou o olhando já na cadeira de rodas.

-Finalmente eu entendi o que é ser sozinho.O que é ver a pessoa que se ama ir embora.-ele disse olhando para o lado.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-Não devia ter feito isso!Como eu viverei sem você?-ela disse o abraçando e chorando.

Ele a afastou.-Como sempre viveu antes de me conhecer.-ele abaixou a cabeça.-Vamos!-disse a enfermeira.

-A achamos!-falou um segurança.

Este a agarrou.-Não deveria sair correndo pelo hospital.

-O senhor se machucou?-perguntou o outro segurança.

-Não... Eu já me feri há muito tempo, mas, por outra causa.-disse Miroku triste.-Vamos... Eu quero sair logo daqui.-disse novamente a enfermeira.

O segurança começou a afastar.

-Miroku!Seu você se atrever a me esperar na sua outra , eu vou morrer também!-ela gritava.

-Menina fique quieta!-disse o segurança que não a segurava.

Miroku a olhou espantado.

-Se você se atrever a morrer!Eu vou morrer també eu te a...-Antes, que ela terminasse a frase... O segurança a afastou totalmente de Miroku.

Miroku suspirou fundo.

-Me o que?-ele gritou.

-Senhor Miroku, não deve gritar no hospital.-disse a enfermeira , segurava na cadeira de rodas o levando para o seu quarto.

Miroku já estava em sua cama.

-Naoko?-ele disse para enfermeira.

-Sim?-ela perguntou gentilmente.

-Poderia me trazer um espelho?

-Claro.Só um momento.

Alguns minutos se passaram e Naoko, a enfermeira voltou com um espelho.

Miroku se olhou.

-Eu...-ele não acreditou no que viu.

Aquele rosto estava irreconhecí! Definiria o melhor.

Aquele não era ele.

Não era!

Ele sempre fora muito vaidoso.

Mas, e agora?

-Naoko me deixe sozinho, por favor.-ele pediu a enfermeira que estava o observando.

-Certo.

Ele esperou a enfermeira sair.

-Quem sou eu?-ele perguntou se.

Aquelas rosto pálido.

Aquele rosto sem um único sorriso... Não era ele.

-esse não sou eu! o espelho contra a parede.-não sou eu!Não sou!-repetiu varias vezes.

Sango foi colocada para fora do hospital.

-O que eu faço?

-Sango?-era Kagome junto a Inuyasha.

-Ah!

-Desculpa esqueci de falar qual era o quarto de miroku.

-Tudo bem!Eu consegui falar com ele.

-Como?

-Bem... Depois, eu conto.

-Eu e o visitá-lo.Não quer entrar conosco?

-posso?

-Por que não poderia?

Kagome foi falar com a recepcionista.

-Gostaria de visitar um quarto 213.

-Ele está descansando.-respondeu.-Pois, apareceu uma maluca, quero dizer, uma moça, que ficou correndo pelo hospital atrás dele.

*Gota no Inuyasha e na Kagome*

-Mesmo?-perguntou Kagome sem graça.-è muito importante!

-Desculpe.

-o que faremos?-perguntou Kagome.-Eu tinha feito um bolo para ele.

-voltamos depois.-disse Inuyasha.

-Mas, eu preciso falar com ele.-disse já estava se soltando... Com os novos pelo jeito, não estava mais sozinha.

-Eu tenho um plano!-disse Kagome.

-Plano?-perguntou Inuyasha e Sango juntos.

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Sozinha**_

Kagome entrou novamente no hospital.

-Eu não posso entrar, mesmo?Só é um minutinho!Eu vou apenas, entregar esse pedaço de fiz com tanto amor e carinho.E ainda por cima... Só vai "ser eu".Deixa!Deixa!-Kagome implorava para a recepcionista.

Suspirou.-Certo!Pode ir!

-Arigatou!

-com licença?-ela disse entrando no quarto de Miroku.-Oh!Ele está dormindo.-disse quando o viu com os olhos fechados.

-Não estou.Não disse que queria ficar sozinho?Como conseguiu entrar, Kagome?-ele perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

-Bem... Eu insisti muito.

-Sei.

Kagome olhou para o chã cacos de alguma coisa.

-Parece que estava furio...

Miroku abriu os olhos.-Sim, eu estava e saia daqui.

-Certo!Trouxe disse colocando o pacotinho que segurava em cima de uma cômoda.

-Onde está Inuyasha?Ele sempre te amigo eu tenho.

-Calma!Ele já está vindo.

-è?

Kagome caminhou até a as cortinas e depois, a janela.

-O que está fazendo?-perguntou Miroku, não entendendo nada.

-eu?Estou abrindo passagem.

Miroku olhou fixamente para a janela.

Viu uma mã mão?Depois, outra.E mais outra, mais uma!

-O que é isso?-ele estava confuso.

Depois, apareceu Inuyasha acompanhado de Sango.

-Ei, aqui não é a casa da mãe Joana!-disse Miroku furioso.

-Bem, eu abri passagem... Inuyasha foi muito ruim subir carregando a Sango no colo?-perguntou Kagome.

-O que ele fez?-Miroku ainda estava confuso.

-Como não deixaram nos três entrarmos... Eu entrei sozinha.E o Inu trouxe a Sango no colo... Porque eles subiram na cerejeira que tem lá do lado de fora.

-Kagome... Você tá me devendo uma.-disse Inuyasha abrindo a porta.-E não foi ruim trazer a , eu gostaria de uma massagem.

-Certo!Tchauzinho!-disse Kagome abrindo a porta.E junto a Inuyasha ir Sango e Miroku sozinhos.

Outro silêncio.

Silêncio que perturba!

-Miroku... Por que tentou se matar?-ela perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela o agarrou pelo colarinho.-me responde!

-Eu fiz uma burrada!Não deveria ter te beijado.

Ela o soltou.

-Não deveria?Não gostou?-ela perguntou triste.

-Como?

-Eu não sou boa suficiente?-ela perguntou com a cabeça escorrer lágrimas pelo rosto.

-Sango é claro que você é. Sou eu que não sou.

Ela o encarou.-Eu não acho!

Ele limpou as lágrimas dela.

-Como eu senti sua falta!-ela disse sentando se sobre a cama.-Eu ia quase todos os dias no parque afim, de te encontrar.

Ela o segurou novamente pelo colarinho.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele.

-Mas, me faltava coragem!Eu queria ir na sua seu , eu era fraca.

Ela ia , ele virou o rosto.

-Eu também senti sua , eu não sou bom suficiente para você!Você precisa de alguém ém que não seja tão atrevido como ém que te ame.

-Me ame?Você não me ama?-ela assustou-se.

Ele não respondeu.

Ela o -se.

-Não me ama.-ela falou para si própria.

-Sango.-ele a chamou.

-Você... E... Aquela história de me querer como uma mulher?Você apenas, me usou?-ela chorava.-Me usou!

Ela limpou as próprias lágrimas.-Eu não quero mais saber de nada!Se quiser morrer, pode morrer.-mas, mesmo limpando suas lágrimas, elas não cessaram.-Eu pensei que você gostasse de mim.Não era você que estaria sempre ao meu lado?Não foi você que me disse que eu podia chorar?Não era você?-ela caminhou até a esta.-Eu pensei que podíamos ser felizes.-ela disse antes de sair...

-Sango!Eu não queria dizer um engano... Eu sou um engano!

Miroku com dificuldade levantou da conseguiu chegar até a porta.

A abriu.

Se arrastando pelas em çou a andar pelo longe viu Sango.

-Sango!-gritou.Não importando se com nada.

Deu mais alguns passos.

-Sango!-ele voltou a gritar.

Sango escutava... Mas, não queria olhar para trás.

Ei?

Ele não estava usando uma cadeira de roda?Mas, não... Como?

Não havia nenhuma no quarto e...

-Miroku!-ela virou se desesperadamente.

Correu até ele.

-Idiota!O que pensa que está fazendo?-ela disse o ajudando.

-eu?Indo atrás de você.

Ela sorriu.

Sorriu?

Mesmo?

Como?

-Sango você sorriu...-ele também se assustou.

-Foi um impulso.E...

Ele tampou a boca dela.-Isso não menos que esse sorriso seja só para mim.

Ela aproximou seu rosto do dele.-Promete não virar o rosto?

Ele não , a segurou pela cintura.Não sabia de onde tinha vindo tanta força de vontade... Mas, isso não a beijou profundamente.

Sango estava em casa.

Depois, do dia do hospital.Não tinha ido mais vê-lo.

Ficou sabendo que ele havia voltado para a casa.

Kagome que virou uma grande amiga contou.

Escutou a campainha.

Ela foi atender.

Era ele.

-Por que não foi me visitar?-ele perguntou isso antes de tudo.

-Eu...

entendo!-ele disse sorrindo.

-Entra!

Ele se sentou no sofá.

Ela sentou se ao seu lado.

-Como você está?-ele perguntou.

-Bem.-ela olhou para se dele.-Melhor agora!-ela disse o deitando no sofá.-Eu te amo!

-Eu também!

-Me ama?

-Eu nunca disse que não.

-Mas...

Ele a selou.-Eu não consegui , eu fui interpretado mal.

-Miroku... Eu aceito ser sua mulher.-ela disse sorrindo.

Ele amava vê-la sorrir.

Sorrindo apenas, para ele.

Só para ele!

Pois, de certa esteve sozinho... Mas, tinha ele deixou ser conquistado e conquistou.

Mas... E Sango?

Ela tinha se deixado conquistar também.

Mas, de uma forma que ele nunca tinha a amava.E a queria.

E agora sabia que ela o queria.

Ele a beijou profundamente.

Ela ainda sentia falta de seus entes queridos.

Mas, agora era sua , sua vez dela montar uma família.

E a dele.

Era juntando magoas.

Era sabendo escutar e demonstrando o que sentiam que chegariam a algum lugar.

-Eu serei sua para sempre!-ela disse.

Ela estava deitada no sofá sobre sua cabeça encostada no peito o coração de seu amado.

Sozinha?

Sim, ela estava só.

Todos estamos.

Você me pergunta por quê?

Eu irei responder... Melhor Sango irá responder.

Ela beijou o pescoço dele.E depois, sua boca.

-Eu estava , perdi aqueles que com você uma grande liçã até que nem você percebeu que me ensinou.

-Qual lição?-ele perguntou acariciando o rosto dela.

-Todos estamos , só resta a nós confiarmos em algué ser , só assim saberemos viver.Já que, nessa vida sempre temos altos e baixos.

-Eu confio em você.

-eu também.

-Seja minha.E sorria só para mim, Sango.-ele disse com os olhos fechados.

-Bobo!Eu já disse que já sou.-ela disse sorrindo e beijando o rosto dele.

"Sozinha...? Sozinho...? Quem ao menos uma vez não se sentiu só? Eu já em senti só. Varias e varias vezes. Mas, sempre nos sentiremos sós. Às vezes, é bom estarmos sozinhos. Para pensarmos. Talvez, para que vejamos nossos erros. Nossas falhas. Analisar o que se fez, o que fará e até o que se está fazendo. Não deixe ficar só. Eu desejo a vocês! Que estejam sempre acompanhados por um'alguém 'que mostre a luz. Na eterna escuridão! Eu estou acompanhada de Miroku. Que também se sentiu só varias vezes. Mas, seremos felizes. Pois, foi assim que começou a minha felicidade. E de alguma forma começara a sua".

"Fim!".

Esse é o fim?Ou será o começo?

O que vocês acham?

Bem, deixo que vocês escolham.

Se seu coração achar que esse é o fim dessa história.E que depois, começa outra... Assim será!

Mas, se você achar que esse é apenas, o começo.E o final ainda falta por for assim que seu coração ão, assim será!

Mesmo que estejamos para o lado.

Será mesmo?Mesmo?Será mesmo que você está sozinho?

Sozinho?

Sozinha?

***Por enquanto, é só.***

Obrigada a todos pelo apoio! Espero que a gente se veja em breve.

Beijos


End file.
